


Snapshots

by Mallior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small collection of 12 feel-good drabbles.</p><p>Prompt words: break, manga/comic strip, graffiti, night, elf, animal, sweet, after a battle, hug, soft, purple, space</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: the author only watched two movies (Iron Man 1 and the Avengers), this work is based on her headcanons and ideas.
> 
> The fic is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language.

**01\. Break** _(Tony Stark)_

 It seemed like a good idea, starting heavy repair after 38 hours of being awake. JARVIS droned about safety and tried to convince DUM-E to sabotage Tony’s plan, but it backfired and the Quinjet wing collapsed on him. The next memory was voices and pain, then darkness and silence…  
 Feeling of being thirsty woke him up but pain followed. With a groan he opened his eyes, blinking muzzily up at the ceiling.  
 „JARVIS? What the hell happened, where is the truck that hit me and where am I?”  
 „Welcome back, sir. The Quinjet’s wing hit you and I am so sorry for causing the accident. „ there was regret in the AI’s voice „You broke your right arm and cracked your skull, you also have bruises on your back and got a concussion. Thor and Captain Rogers helped to lift the wing off of you, brought you to the infirmary level and Dr. Banner treated your injuries. Agent Romanov and Agent Barton cleaned up the lab and calmed DUM-E down.”  
 „That’s good,” Tony murmured and pushed the button on the medicine pump. „Wake me up if there’s an emergency, otherwise, I’m out.”  
 The inventor closed his eyes sinking back to sleep, completely missing the doodles and well wishes on the cast of his broken arm.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
**02\. Manga/Comic Strip** _(Clint Barton)_

 „Really? I mean, really? Why are you reading the paper version?” Tony asked.  
 „Because it’s the original.” Clint murmured, not even looking up.  
 „But it’s in Japanese!”  
 „I noticed and I can read, write and speak Japanese, thanks.”  
 „But there are scan groups out there, you can read it in English and for free.” that made the archer’s head snapping up.  
 „But I want support my mangaka and why are you know about scan groups?” it got him an arched eyebrow.  
 „Do you think, I will learn Japanese again, when I have a perfectly working English translation? I read Evangelion in English and it was good.”  
 „Et tu, Stark?”  
 „That was a stupid question, Tweety. Just think about the armor…”  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
**03\. Graffiti** _(Steve Rogers)_

 Steve just stood in front of the painted wall, absolutely mesmerized. It was a mural, but not in the classic sense. The lines were sharp, the shapes exaggerated, the colors bright on the dark background. It was spraypainted on the old building’s gray and dirty firewall and the best thing he has seen in a long time… It was the battle of New York, the team was small against the sea of the Chitauri, behind them the firemen, the police officers and the soldiers of the National Guards were bigger.  
 Yes, they stopped the invasion, but the aftermath was worse. Collapsed buildings, destroyed roads and the victims… Maybe they were heralded as heroes, but in Steve’s mind, they were just blunt weapons. The real heroes were the first responders and helpers, and this mural, this graffiti was the perfect reflection of that.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
**04\. Night** _(Natasha Romanov)_

 It was one of those nights when it was impossible to sleep. Ususally it was because of post-mission adrenalin, but sometimes – like right now – there was just simple restlesness despite being bone tired. Natasha left her room, draping the soft, burgundy red bathrobe around herself, and wandered into the communal living room. It was dark but she wasn’t alone, a Thor shaped lump was curled up in the huge armchair near to the panorama window.  
 „Can’t sleep?” she asked and the only answer was a low hum. Natasha crossed the room to Thor and stopped in front of him. „Scoot over.” she nudged his knee. The god moved a little to the right, making some space next to himself. Natasha carefully folded her legs and body into the small valley between the armrest and the god. „Now, tell me about Asgard. What was the most challenging beast you ever met?”  
 The morning found them in the chair, both of them fast asleep…  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
**05\. Elf** _(Bruce Banner)_

 „Bruce, pick a character. Paladin or assassin?” the archer’s voice came from the left corner of the lab, his head poking out of the vent in the ceiling.  
 „You’re lucky, JARVIS gave me a warning. And elf druid, thanks for asking.” the scientist didn’t even look up from the papers in front of him.  
 „Elf? Really? But why?” a series of thumps followed the question, signalling Clint’s descent from the vent.  
 „Because elves are patient and graceful creatures, have magic and are good with projectile weapons. Also have extra strength and stamina, pick magic items first. And of course, they have longer life, meaning more experience points.”  
 „Well, that’s nice. But pick one, paladin or assassin?”  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
**06\. Animal** _(Thor)_

 The strange sound came from a dim, dank alley, littered with rubble and fallen bricks. Thor slowly stepped forward, Mjolnir’s weight comforting in his hand. The sound stopped as he accidentally kicked a discarded can, leaving ominous silence in it’s place. For a few heartbeat there was no move, no sound. Then a small limping animal – at least, looked like an animal – came out behind a pile of brick. The god slowly, sliently stepped closer and crouched down to take a look. It looked like cat even if was really small. The creature’s eyes were closed with some kind of yellowish substance, making it blind; it’s the left hind leg was broken, twisted in a strange way. As Thor slowly closed his hand around the small,grey furred body and lifted into his lap, the animal made the strage noises again.  
 „What did you find?” Steve’s voice surprised him, asking from behind his back.  
 „It’s an animal Captain, but I don’t know what kind.” he moved his cape and shoulder, showing the creature to Steve.  
 „It’s a kitten, a baby cat and it’s need a doctor. Let’s go back to the Tower and we’ll find someone to help it.”  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
**07\. Sweet** _(Clint Barton)_

 „Are you sure we have all the ingredients?”  
 „Yes, Agent Barton. The dry ingredients are in the cupboards over your head, the others are in the fridge.” JARVIS hummed for a moment „But I’m not sure we have a big enough bowl for the icing.”  
 „That’s not a problem, I can make it in two batch. There are no food allergies in the band, right?”  
 „No allergy-inducing ingredients are required in this recipe, but I must mention, Miss Potts is allergic to strawberries. For future reference.”  
 „Good to know, thanks JARVIS.” with that, Clint opened the cupboard and started the search for the ingredients of a chocolate cake.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
**08\. After A Battle** _(Bruce Banner)_

 The pain in his muscles woke him up. Bruce blearly opened his eyes and blinked up the familiar ceiling.  
 „JARVIS, time?” he asked, voice rasping, throat sore.  
 „Welcome back, Doctor Banner. It’s 9:15 PM, the team arrived back two hours ago. Dinner is almost ready, the others are waiting for you in the communal kitchen.”  
 „Thanks.” Bruce murmured as he got up and grabbed his bathrobe from the end of the bed. All he nedded was food, a hot shower and more sleep.  
 In the kitchen he was greeted with a few tired smiles and an almost asleep Steve. The cuts and bruises were already treated and bandaged, he could see Clint’s and Natasha’s handiwork on them.  
 „Come and eat, my friend, you need it.” Thor gently grabbed his elbow and lead him to the table. Then there was a plate of warm curry in front of him, and with a friendly elbow in the side, Tony slid a mug of tea next to his hand.  
 „Welcome back to the land of the living, buddy.”  
**  
*-*-*-*  
  
09\. Hug** _(Tony Stark)_

 One thing Tony wasn’t comfortable with was casual touches. He endured them for the cameras and for one night stands, but otherwise he liked to avoid them. It was okay if the touched the person first, or knew the person well, but still wasn’t okay to hug him, slap him on his back or hand him things, trying to touch hands.  
 It made living with four other people an adventure for the first few months. The spies caught up quickly on his avoidance and tried not to make him uncomfortable. After that Bruce and Steve also became more aware of his personal bubble. The arrival of Thor was surprisingly subdued, but after bonding over car building and theoretical mathematics the god got upgraded into the „can touch, just be careful” category.  
 It was after a skirmish with those mentally unstable band of scientists, when Thor hugged him, trying to end Tony’s rant about the difference between a sane – relatively sane – scientist and those yellow clowns. The physical contact and Thor’s rumbling voice ended it effectively. For a few heartbeat nobody moved, Clint’s eyes searced for exits, then Tony just deflated and hugged back.  
  That situation quickly escalated into a group hug…  
**  
*-*-*-*  
  
10\. Soft** _(Thor)_

 If you lived in the Tower and wanted a soft pillow or a blanket, your best bet was Thor’s floor. There was a corner in his living room with a memory foam mattress on the floor, piled with blankets and pillows in the colors of the rainbow. Sometimes he found one or two of his teammates hiding in it. Usually it was Clint with or without Natasha and on one ocassion he found Tony in there, hiding from his horrible headache, smelling like a healer’s room on Vanaheim. On that afternoon he buried himself between the soft blankets and pillows and told tales from his youth in low voice to the inventor, hand carding through dark hair, soothing the pain away.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
**11\. Purple** _(Natasha Romanov)_

 Natasha never was a domestic type. Of course, she could adapt if the situation required, but never in her downtime. This changed after she moved into the Tower and Tony gave her twenty shrubs of lavender. It was a thoughtful gesture that made Natasha seriously reconsider her opinion on the billionaire.  
 The plants also made her improve her gardening abilities, and it provided unexpected joy getting her hands dirty with dark soil. It was nice to watch when her own handiwork bloomed small, fragrant purple flowers on the balcony, and it felt really good to have something pretty and useful she made.

*-*-*-*  
  
**12\. Space** _(Steve Rogers)_

 There was a lot of things in the future, that made Steve do a double take. They were complicated, fascinating and sometimes infuriating. But hands down the most beautiful thing was space. Humankind now made to Moon, had satellites, space ships, the International Space Station and space telescopes. Steve’s favorite thing about them was the photos made by the Hubble Space Telescope. They inspired him to paint again, to search for information about the stars and the galaxies.  
  
 A few months later he banned everyone from the communal floor with some help from JARVIS, and got to work...  
  
 It took more than a day to finish his work, but the faces of the others compensated it nicely. Tony and Bruce started to bombard him about the nebula, what he knew about it, what was it’s name, how did he find it and things like that. Clint stopped in front of the wall, eyes huge, murmuring about his own room’s empty wall, Natasha just sat down in the nearby armchair and studied the mural. Thor clapped him on the shoulder and praised his artistic skills.  
 Space became one of Steve’s favorite things in this new, strange future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's [painting](http://i57.tinypic.com/8wz8fb.jpg), the Monkey Head Nebula.


End file.
